Kokoro Kiseki
by sotong88
Summary: Inspired by the song Kokoro.Kiseki  mixed version  I thought that it was a beautiful song so i decided to do a story about it. I might be doing a Servant Of Evil or Evil Trilogy one. Depends...


**A/N: Just to avoid confusion, i'm following the mixed version. The one that Len and Rin both sang. You should be able to find it on youtube. I like that version better...**

Anyways, started on this quite a while a ago actually but only completed it a while ago. Was inspired by the song Kokoro, kiseki by Kagamine Rin and Len. Hope that you will enjoy it. Will appreciate the reviews. Oh, and this is my first story here on so do pardon me. :)

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine were abandoned by their poverty-stricken parents when they were infants as they had no money to support any children. Much worse, twins. Rin, unfortunately, died before she even drew breath. And Len, brawling loudly in the dark cold night, was left at the door with a note about his sister and explaining about his abandonment.<p>

Len grew up to be a handsome boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was many times smarter then most children his age and impressed all his teachers with his intelligence. However, all the other children shunned him and so, he became a lonely and rather quiet person. He often wondered about his sister who never made it through that dark night, "how did she look like? Why did she die? Where's her body?" This question, he often asked Meiko, one of the helpers at the orphanage.

She would just smile at him with her warm brown eyes and ruffling his hair, she would say in a kind voice, " You were alone when i found you crying at the doorstep that night. Your sister died before she saw the world but i am very sure that if she were alive, she would be as beautiful as how handsome you are."

Len knew that what Meiko said was true. But even though he was very smart, he could not help but ruminate about it almost everyday. Until one day, Meiko caught a very fatal illness that was slowly killing her. For two full days, she was bedridden. On the third day of her illness, she called Len to her bedside. Clutching his hands, she whispered to him in a dry and hoarse voice, " Len," she croaked out, " I'm so sorry that i have to leave you so soon. I may not be your mother, but i am so proud that i was able to raise such a beautiful and smart child as you, Len. I will no longer be with you. So i wish you good luck and goodbye Len..." Meiko drew her last breathe, and her hand fell limp.

Len, stricken with grief, stayed kneeling at the bedside, crying for one whole day till his eyes and knees were swollen. His teacher's efforts to remove him from the bedside were futile and his screams and brawls could be heard trough out the whole orphanage. A chilling sound to the ears.

For the next three days, Len sat on his bed, doing nothing but staring at the to talk to him but he onlyportrayeda blank look on his face and gave monosyllabic replies. Finally, they gave up and decided to leave him alone and let time heal him. It was not long till Len became very thin and his face looked darker and older than he was.

Len continued his routine for a long time. Till one day, he made up his mind. Getting up from his bed, he reached under it to extract a dark brown suit case. He packed all his belongings in it and since it was not that much, he manage to fit it all in. He stuffed the suitcase through his window, and then he himself went through it. Using the trees, he manage to reach the ground and set off to live in recluse on a hill.

For about a year, Len lived in a small house he had built by himself on the hill. He did researches and grew more smarter over time. However, the loneliness cut through him like glass and he started to think more about his lost sister than ever. Finally, one day, he had a brilliant idea and started work immediately.

Len worked hard and long till he completed his not only first, but his best creation ever. A female robot based on his image. Her features were exquisite and Len had modified her looks based on how his twin sister might have looked like if she lived through that night. Ha had also named her after his sister, Rin. Finally, his days of loneliness and solitude were over, now a forgotten past.

"Now, open your eyes..." Len muttered to the robot tentatively. He was barely able to contain the excitement and anticipation growing and leaping about in his chest as he stood above his just made robot. There was movement behind her eyelids, and slowly but surely, the robot's eyes fluttered open to reveal clear blue eyes which faced Len, who was standing before her with arms outstretched, for the very first time.

"Hello there," Len greeted her cheerfully. "Your name is Rin Kagamine. And so you know who i am?" Rin looked at him withblank blue eyes and replied in a straight tone, "You are my creator, Len Kagamine." Len grinned at her, and then noticed something was wrong. Why did she sound so emotionless? Her face was also just lie a blank piece of paper. Shoulden't she be happy that she has be born into this world?

Len peered at Rin, studying her. "Is the system working properly?"he muttered more to himself. "Yes, all systems are working fine." She said in the same dead tone. At her reply, Len scratched his head, feeling confused. And then it hit him. She was a robot. Robots have no feelings. Rin had no feelings, and no heart.  
>Len's eyes widen. "No way, how could this be?" He said to himself. Rin blinked at that. " Don't tell me... don't tell me that she has no heart?" He mumbled and look up at her.<p>

Unconsciously, he raised his hand and placed it where her heart should have been. There was nothing there, no heart at all. He hadn't been aware. Len bit his lip and made a promise to himself that he would research until the day he dies to find a way to give Rin a heart capable of feelings. He wanted to share the joy, sadness and lonliness of being human with her. As a creator, it was his duty.

In between working hard on his research, he tried to find other ways to let her experience feelings through daily things. He planted a garden with her and soon, small plants were poking out of the soil.

"Look Rin!" He cried out to her,his face alive with joy, "the plants are starting to appear! Isn't it amazing? Their surviving!" He laughed as he ran throught the garden. But when he turned to face her, her face still held the emotionless look she had on ever since as she looked at the plants. Len's smile faded from his face and his hand clenched into a fist.

Another time, he bought her a new yellow flowing dress for her first birthday. "Here Rin, this is for you!" He said as he held out the dress towards her, his face beaming brightly. Rin took one look at the dress, and then asked him, "why?"

Len laughed nervously, "well, its been one year since you were born. And this is to congratulate you on it!" Rin looked at him again, still not understanding why Len looked so happy. She accepted the dress though.

One day, they found an injured rabbit and took it home with them. They took care of it and tended to it for a few days. It got better and continued to live with them for a few months. Unfortunately, it died due to poor health.

When it died, Len decided that they should bury it. As he placed the rabbit in a box, tears started to stream down Len's cheeks. They buried it in the garden and sat down in front of it after that. Len was still crying, and Rin decided not to ask him yet as she was still confused about emotions and feelings.

When they went back into the house, Len was still sad. He went straight to doing his research while Rin went off to do some chores. When she was packing some stuff, Len suddenly stood up and walked to her. He paused to look at her. Then he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Rin felt Len's body shaking and wet tears fell on her shoulder. "Why... are you crying?" She asked. Len released her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The rabbit just reminded me of something sad." He said to her. "What did it remind you of?" She asked. Len forced a smile. "I just remembered some sad things of my past." Rin nodded and continued to do her chores.

She did not notice that Len had kept on staring at her. Most of all, she did not notice that he had lied to her. He was not sad because of his past. He was sad, that it is near impossible for her to have feelings, and that one day, he will die and she will be left here, without feelings, and his job incomplete. Time for her was infinite. But it was different for him.

Many many years went past. Rin remained the same, only occasionally needing some mantainance. However, for Len, his body was growing frail, his hands and face more wrinkled, and his body hurting in places. It was getting harder for him to move around. His time was drawing closer, but Rin still did not have a heart.

On a particular day, Len got up from his seat and painfully walked towards the door. Rin watched him go past her. He walked past the garden which was now dying as he could no longer tend to it, and sat downbeside a cherry blossom tree nearby. As he continued to watch Rin do her chores, he smiled to himself. At least, he was able to grant her her exiatance. And then his eyes closed, and he never moved again.

Rin continued to do her chores. Waiting for Len to come back. Many more years went past. She continued to wait and wait and wait. But he never came back. She waited anyway. Until finally she decided to go to the last place where she had seen Len.

As she approached, she realised that she could not see antone or anything at all. Just the big cherry blossom tree standing there. She stood below it and looked at the flowers dancing in the wind. It looked so beautiful.

Suddenly, she felt as though something heavy was placed into her chest.

Doubling over, she clutched at her chest. It was piainful, and yet she felt as though a hollow hole in her has just been filled up. Without warning, she cried out and tears started to spill out of her eyes. It dropped onto her hands and she stared at it. Was that tears?

She looked around her. Suddenly everything seemed to be in a different light. They were filled with color, filled with beauty, most of all, filled with emotions.

The realisation of what it was hit her, and she froze. She had a heart, a kokoro. She had feelings. Crying out with joy and laughing, she started to gather flowers on the ground. Gathering petals in her hands, she threw them into the air and and watched them float down.

Then did she realise something strange on the ground. It was a skeleton hand. Shocked, she stared at it. Could it have been...

She stumbled backwards. Impossible, he couldn't have. New tears gathered in her eyes. She was about to burst out crying again when something appeared on the tree behind her. She went to investigate. It looked like some kind of portal. Stretching out her hand, she tried to touch it. But it burned her and her quickly took it away.

As she continued to stare at it, a figure appeared. Before she knew it, she was crushed by someone who had hug/tackled her to the ground. For a while, she lay on the ground, dazed. Then did she realise a presence beside her and she turned her head.

It was Len, grinning so widely and looking just like he did many years ago. For the sake of seeing her with a heart, he had come.

Rin laughed when she saw him and it was her turn to hug him tightly. Len then suggested climbing the tree. Rin protested at first but he would not take no for an answer. Laughing, theyraced each other up the tree. Sitting on a branch, they enjoyed the view from up there and Rin started talking excitedly about how great it felt to have emotions finally. Len listened patiently to her, smiling and laughing with her.

After a while, they climbed down and begin to roll in the grass and play with flowers. They continued to do that until the day ended.

When the sun was about to set, Len and Rin sat down in front of the tree, back to back. Len looked at Rin, and then said to her, " Thank you and good bye Rin. I am so happy that you were finally able to have a heart."

Rin smiled as she felt him disappeared. And then, as she was a robot, her body could no longer take the new heart. Her system broke, and she fell to the ground, never to move again. However, she had a bright smile on her face. _She looked just like an angel. _


End file.
